Platinum Red Eyes
by Shadow Kittenn
Summary: Three girls from Celestic Town go on a pokémon journey.  But what they don't know is that they're the holders of Dialga,Palkia,and Giratina.  Will they survive this adventure and become champions of Sinnoh or fail trying?  Read and Review please.
1. Fights in the morning

**Hey Fanfiction! This is Shadow Kittenn!**

**I hope you like this story because it's my first.**

**Warning:This is a pok****é****mon story so DON'T like? don't read!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokémon Satoshi Tajiri does.**

**Please no flames just gentle criticism on how I should fix something and what should I fix. Plzs? On with the Story!**

**Chapter 1: Fights in the morning!**

**The sun slowly came up on a bright and sunny Monday morning.**

**The town of Celestic was covered in the morning sun around 7:30 am.A voice yelled so the entire town heard **

**''Finally I get my pokémon today!"**

**The entire town of Celestic was awoken by the yell except for all the elderly folks.**

**The person who yelled was Pearl Lustrous.**

**Pearl was 15 years had white hair and pink eyes.**

**She was currently dressed and rearing to go on a pokemon journey.**

**Pearl saw a girl with blue disheveled hair and blue eyes with a glaze in them come down the staircase.**

**"Pearl for the love of the Pokémon God Arceus shut up!"**

**This girl that yelled was named Diamond Adamant.**

**Pearl tilted her head to the side and smirked. **

**"Why should I Diamond?Give me a reason" **

**Diamond's eyes lit up with anger.**

**"You woke up the entire town!"**

**Pearl smirk stayed in place.**

**"Not everyone Diamond he old folks are still if you include Platinum then that's the entire ! Also our parents are included"**

**Diamond's eyes now lit up with rage.**

**"Platinum isn't old,she's just a heavy sleeper!"**

**The fight went on for ten minutes.**

**Two pairs of footsteps were heard coming down the staircase.**

**The two pairs of footsteps were girls.**

**Diamond and Pearl stopped arguing and looked at them.**

**The one on the left had yellow hair and platinum red eyes.**

**The one on the right had orange hair and blue eyes.**

**Their names were Platinum Griseous and Alice Motor.**

**Even though they look different and have different last names they are twins.**

**Both were dressed in casual clothing.**

**Platinum's eyes shined with curiosity as she looked at Diamond.**

**"why are you still wearing your pj's Diamond?"**

**Diamond looked down at her outfit.**

**She bolted up stairs and quickly ran back down.**

**She was not wearing her pj's anymore but normal clothing.**

**A adult came in the door suddenly.**

**"Hey kids ready to go?"**

**The teenagers nodded excitedly.**

**When they all got outside Pearl looked over at Platinum and Alice.**

**"How old are you two guys again I forgot"**

**"We're 18" replied the twin girls replied at the same time.**

**Diamond took a few steps back.**

**"Never do that again. You two scare me"**

**Next minute they're outside and teleported to Twinleaf Town by a Gardevoir.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So how did you like readers?**

**Read and Review!**

**Please No Flames **


	2. Signposts and old people

**Hey Fanfiction! It's Shadow Kittenn again!**

**I hope you like this story because it's my first.**

**Warning:This is a pokemon story so DON'T like? don't read!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokémon Satoshi Tajiri does.**

**Please no flames just gentle criticism on how I should fix something and what should I fix. Plzs? On with the Story!**

**Chapter 2:Signposts and old people**

**The Gardevoir dropped the teens off at Twinleaf and left for Celestic again.**

**Platinum got up and looked around taking in her surroundings very carefully.**

**Pearl ran ahead to the town's entrance.**

**Diamond sat up and looked around blinking her eyes multiple times.**

**Platinum held out her hand for Diamond to grab a hold of.**

**Diamond grabbed it and both teens an after Pearl who managed to get in a fight with a signpost.**

**Diamond shook her head and muttered to her self quietly.**

**"I don't know her"**

**Platinum laughed quietly and let go of Diamond's hand.**

**Both girls now walked over to Pearl who was starting to throttle the signpost.**

**Diamond sweat dropped while Platinum was trying not to laugh.**

**Platinum's face was turning purple from trying not to laugh.**

**Diamond took a quick look at Pearl's face to see her eyes were closed.**

**"Um...Pearl your strangling a signpost"**

**Diamond said and started looking for a way to escape.**

**Platinum walked over to Pearl and V8'ed in the head.**

**Pearl shook her head and opened her eyes seeing her hands were strangling a signpost.**

**She quickly removed her hands,blush on her face. **

**Platinum stepped away and started to laugh so hard she fell on the ground.**

**Diamond giggled but stopped giggling five minutes later.**

**Platinum got up and looked around for something,**

**"Where is my sister?"**

**Next minute she heard Pearl run again.**

**Both Diamond and Platinum sighed and followed Pearl.**

**They found Pearl looking at a route.**

**"Hey girls I found a route to Sandgem lets go!"**

**Diamond and Platinum after a while were persuaded to follow Pearl.**

**They almost ran in when they someone yell scaring the nearby Starly and Bidoof.**

**"Hold It!"**

**"I give up , I surrender !" Pearl yelled.**

**A elderly gentleman then appeared.**

**A stern look was on his face looking at the girls.**

**He started to talk.**

**"You three tried don't seem to have any pokémon between you?"**

**Pearl nodded.**

**"That's right"**

**The old man got angrier.**

**"Then what is the meaning of going into the tall grass?"**

**Both Pearl and the old man stared at each other.**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**Pearl then looked at Diamond and Platinum.**

**"...Hey guys this is Professor Rowan isn't it?What's he doing here?..."**

**Diamond looked at Platinum who was unusually quiet.**

**Platinum was looking around as if waiting for something bad to happen.**

**Diamond found Platinum's hand and squeezed it comfortingly and let go. **


	3. The starter Pokémon

**Hey Fanfiction! It's Shadow Kittenn again!**

**I hope you like this story because it's my first.**

**Warning:This is a pokemon story so DON'T like? don't read!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokémon Satoshi Tajiri does.**

**Please no flames just gentle criticism on how I should fix something and what should I fix. Plzs? On with the Story!**

**Chapter 3:The starter Pokémon**

**Platinum smiled at Diamond and gave her hand a quick jerk as thanks and let go.**

**Meanwhile Professor Rowan turned around and started to talk to himself.**

**"Hm...What to world would surely change if they were to meet pokémon...Is it right to put them on that path...?"**

**Next was silence**

**"You three you truly love pokémon?"He asked them**

**All three girls nodded yes.**

**"Me too!I love pokémon too!"**

**Pearl exclaimed, happiness glistening in her eyes.**

**"I ask you once truly love pokémon,do you?"**

**Pearl stared at him like he had gone nuts.**

**"What?You can ask a hundred time,we love pokémon!Right Diamond and Platinum"**

**Both girls answered**

**"Yes"**

**Professor Rowan smirked.**

**"...A trio of reckless teens who foolishly try to enter tall grass without pokemon of their own...?It worries me what people like that would do with pokémon"**

**Pearl got scared and her posture was trembling.**

**"...Uh...well...I,uh..."**

**Her stare became hard and determined.**

**"Well then forget about me,but give pokémon to my friends here!**

**I mean,it was me who tried to go into the tall grass and all and I convinced them to follow me but I did it all..."**

**Diamond looked at Pearl but said nothing but her eyes had a shiny glisten in them.**

**Platinum looked at Pearl also but started to talk quietly.**

**"Pearl...but it was your dream to go on a pokémon journey"**

**Professor Rowan had the biggest look of shock yet.**

**"...How big of you...very well then! **

**I entrust you three with pokémon!**

**I will entrust for putting you through that exercise.**

**However!**

**You must promise me that you will never recklessly endanger yourselves again.**

**Now,then...Hm? Now,where...?"**

**Professor Rowan finished and now he was looking around for something.**

**All of a sudden two boys and a girl appeared.**

**All three then started talking in unison.**

**"Professor left your briefcase at the lake!"**

**One of the two boys found out to be named Lucas looked at Professor Rowan with a quizzical look on his face.**

**"Oh?Is there something wrong here?"**

**Rowan looked at Lucas and and the other teenagers then at the briefcase.**

**"Ah!**

**There it is!**

**Dawn,Barry, and Lucas nice work all three of you.**

**What I was about to do was entrust these three with their own pokémon"**

**The other boy called Bary started to spazz out.**

**"Whaaa?**

**These pokémon are hard to replace are you sure about giving them away?"**

**Professor Rowan looked at them knowing and started to talk again.**

**"Hm!**

**We exist side by side with pokémon.**

**There comes a time when people should meet pokémon.**

**There is a world that should be explored together.**

**For them,today is that time.**

**The place right here"**

**Professor Rowan turned around and said to the teenagers happily.**

**"Go on!**

**Open the briefcase and choose a pokémon!"**

**Pearl looked happy.**

**"Really?**

**Professor Rowan!**

**I can't believe it!**

**I'm so happy now that I can't keep!a straight face!"**

**Pearl stated as she was jumping for joy.**

**Her dream was coming true!**

**Diamond and Platinum gave each other a knowing smile as they watched Pearl leap for joy.  
**


	4. Pearl's first Pokémon

**Hey fanfiction!** **it's** **shadow kittenn once again! **

**Sorry for not uploading!I was writing even more chapters to this story!**

**This time Diamond and Pearl are taking over the disclaimers!**

**Diamond & Pearl:Do we have to...?**

**SK:Yes you do.**

**Diamond:*sighs*Shadow kittenn does not own pok****émon.**

**Pearl:Satoshi Tajiri does.**

**D&P:Can we go now?**

**Sk:*nodes*Of course!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 4:Pearl's first Pokémon!**

**Diamond turne to Pearl and smiled a knowing glint in her eyes.**

**"Hey Pearl you should go first because of what you said earlier.**

**Do you agree 'Plat'?"**

**Platinum nodded happily.**

**"I couldn't have said it better myself Diamond!"**

**Pearl nodded and walked over to the breifcase and opened it.**

**Inside the briefcase were three pokéballs.**

**Pearl scanned them all with her pink eyes looking carefully.**

**THe one in the middle was calling her in a mystical way somehow.**

**Pearl picked the pokéball up and stepped away from the briefcase.**

**"I choose this one!"**

**She proudly showed the pokéball.**

**"Um...Pearl sorry to rain on your parade but what's inside?"**

**Said Platinum guilty like along with curiosity.**

**Pearl sweatdropped and realization shined in her eyes.**

**"Oh! That's right! Let's see what this little ball holds shall we?"**

**Pearl got into a pitching position and threw the pokéball.**

**"Pokéball go!"**

**Out of the red and white ball popped out a orange monkey with a flame on it's butt.**

**Diamond got a confused look on her face and pointed at the monkey.**

**"Uh...okay what is it though?"**

**THe chimchar leaped on Pearl's shoulder and copyed Diamond's pointing.**

**"Chimchar" it said with a proud expression.**

**"Does that answer your question Diamond?"murmered Platinum looking at Chimchar.**

**"I think it's a fire type"Pearl said looking at her new Chimchar buddy.**

**"Chimchar,the chimp pokémon.**

**It is very going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on it's tail to prevent fires"Stated Platinum looking at Chimchar.**

**The entire group had huge looks of shocks on their with Pearl and ending with the professor and his looked at her Chimchar.**

**"That...is...so...cool!"**

**She exclaimed happily lifting Chimchar off her shouldersand hugged it.**

**Siad Chimchar's cheeks turned light pink.**

**Pearl put Chimchar on her shoulders again.**

**"You need a nickname now what name?"**

**Pearl thought out loud.**

**For five minutes there was complete could almost hear the song from Jepordary playing in the background.**

**A lightbulb appeared over Pearl's head.**

**"Eureka! I got it!"Pearl yelled with yell made flocks of flying type well,fly away.**

**"How about Kakisaru?"**

**Diamond had a guestion mark appear over her head.**

**"Pearl what does 'Kakisaru' mean?"**

**Pearl smiled at Diamond.**

**"Kaki means fire and Saru means monkey and I just combined both to make the nickname for my Chimchar"**

**Diamond nodded and turned to Platinum a smile on her face.**

**Pearl started to play with Kakisaru.**

**"Well 'Plat' I guess it's your turn now"**

**Platinum nodded and turned to walk to the briefcase until she felt a wierd force.**

**'Good luck Platinum Griesous' a voice wisphered like it was near her ear**

**Platinum's red eyes darted around for a voice.**

**In the distance stood a figure with a magneton floating around.**

**The person smiled and left,the magneton in tow.**

**Team update along and chat with the crew so far**

**Pearl:Kakisaru the chimchar**

**Diamond:None**

**Platinum:None**

**Lucas:Turtwig**

**Dawn:None**

**Barry:Chimchar**

**:Unknown**

**?:Magneton**


End file.
